The Weasley Twins: Matchmakers Extrodanaire
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: Fred and George are bored so they decided to try their hands at matchmaking.  AU, EWE and all of the usual stuff.


**A/N: I like the idea of Fred and George being the reason Hermione and Draco end up together ("We Are Awesome", for example). And I was bored, so yeah. All of the Voldemort stuff isn't in here. Let's just say that when Harry didn't get killed by the Dark Lord at the age of one (if I remember that correctly) Voldemort was fully destroyed. I just don't want to deal with that particular drama. Set around fourth year after the ferret incident.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, J.K. Rowling lived somewhere in Europe, not Canada. Am I J.K. Rowling? No, I'm not.**

* * *

><p>The weather was dull. The classes the day before had been dull. The homework they were expected to do was dull. The affairs of the other students were dull. Breakfast was dull. All in all, that Saturday and the events surronding it had been particularly dull.<p>

That is how we find Fred and George Weasley, lying face down on two of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, bored out of their minds.

"We're so bored," they moaned in unison.

Their younger sister, Ginny Weasley, had just walked into said common room to hear their complaints.

"Well, if you're bored because you're lying there doing nothing, maybe you should do something," she advised.

"Like what?" they asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Play pranks?"

"Did that," they groaned.

"Invent something else ridiculous?"

"Did that."

"Quidditch pratice?"

"Did that."

Ginny was quickly losing her patience. "How about you try your hands at matchmaking?" she suggested sarcastically.

Their heads shot up.

"Have we done that yet, Fred?" George asked his twin.

"I don't believe we have, George," Fred replied.

"I was joking!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's still something to do," George told her.

"So, George," Fred announced, sitting straight up, "who should be our first victims?"

George seemed to think for a moment. That's when Hermione Granger made her way to the portrait and out of the common room.

Ginny knew immediately what they were thinking. "Not Hermione."

"But it'd be so much fun!" the twins exclaimed.

The red haired girl sighed. "Fine, she probaby could use a boyfriend. But don't get too into this!"

Fred and George turned to each other.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>They found her in (surprise, surprise) the library. She was sitting at one of the tables, re-reading <em>Hogwarts: A History<em> for the who-knows-what time. The twins sat on either side of her.

"How are you, Granger?" Fred asked.

"What's happening?" George added.

Hermione didn't even look up from her book when she said "What do you two want this time?"

"Hermione Granger!" George exclaimed.

"We are offended!" Fred announced.

"How could you possibly thing we would want something from you?" They asked in sync.

Hermione still didn't lift her gaze from her book. "Do you want a list?"

The twins shrugged.

"We just wanted to ask you," Fred began.

"A simple question," George finished.

Hermione finally closed her book. "Fine. What's this question?"

George held his hands up in a "don't shoot me" gesture. "Don't get so snippy."

"Yeah," Fred added. "You sound like Malfoy when you do that."

Hermione sighed in exaperation. "Alright, I'll calm down. What was it that you two, gifts to the universe you are, want to ask me?"

"Cut the sarcasm, please," they both told her.

"You're starting to sound," Fred started.

"Like Malfoy again," George concluded.

"Just ask me the question!" she snapped. "And don't tell me that I sound like Malfoy when I do that."

"Who do you like?"

"As in, _like _like."

Hermione wasn't expecting anything like this to be the question. She immediately suspected that the twins were up to something, yet again.

"Is it someone you'd never be expected to go for?" George asked.

"Like Ron?" Fred asked.

"If I answer honestly, will you leave me alone?" Hermione inquired.

The Weasley twins nodded.

Hermione looked back to her book and muttered: "George was right."

"Ha!" George said before realizing what that meant exactly. "Wait, what?"

Fred hit him upside the head. "She said you were right, idiot!"

"I thought you two said you would leave me alone," Hermione sing-songed.

"We were just leaving," the twins announced before making their way out of the library.

"So, Fred, who do you think Ms. Granger would never go for?" George asked his twin.

Fred thought for a moment. "Well, George, it's almost definetly someone in Slytherin."

"Good point," George acknowledged.

"But who could it be?" they both wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was bored. Not just bored bored, but so bored he was starting to consider studying in order to just do something.<p>

In his mind, he was just innocently walking down the corridor. But in the minds of Fred and George Weasley, he was the answer to their troubles. They soon fell in on either side of him and the three walked down the hallway.

"So, Malfoy, what are you doing on this fine day?" George asked.

"What do you two want?" Draco groaned.

"No need to be so touchy," Fred commented.

"Yeah, you sound like the love of your life there for a second," George added.

"My what?" Draco yelled.

Fred rolled his eyes. "The love of your life. That's what he said, right George?"

George nodded. "That is exactly what I said, Fred."

"Would you two enlighten me as to what you're talking about?" Draco asked.

"Should we, Fred?"

"I don't know. Should we, George?"

"Yes! You should!" Draco snapped, getting impatient.

"You're sounding like the love of your life again," the twins announced.

"And who is that, may I ask?"

Fred and George shrugged. "Hermione Granger, of course."

This sent Draco into a coughing fit.

"You alright there, Malfoy?" George asked him.

"He's just shocked that we discovered his secret," Fred said.

Once Draco calmed down enough to speak, the first thing he asked was "Did someone slip something into your pumpkin juice?"

The twins chuckled.

"Not that we know of," Fred told him.

"Are you on something, then?"

"Why would you think that?" George asked innocently. A little too innocently if you asked Draco.

"What would posses you to think that Hermione Bookworm Granger is the so-called 'love of my life'?"

"Bloody hell!"

The three boys turned to see the Hermione Granger in question coming up behind them with a very disturbed expression on her face.

"Blame these two for any mental scarring that may have caused," Draco announced, pointing to the twins.

Hermione turned to George and Fred. "You two fully well know that Malfoy and I despise each other."

The twins shrugged. "You could have fooled us," they said in sync before walking off.

"I bet you five galleons that they're married three years after they graduate," George muttered to Fred.

"You're on," Fred replied.

* * *

><p>"I believe that you owe me five galleons."<p>

Fred sighed and handed his twin the money.

Ginny Potter (she had gotten married to Harry a few months before) rolled her eyes at two of her older brothers. "I don't see how your incredibly lame attempt at matchmaking some years ago lead to what's happening today."

"We planted the seed," Fred began to explain.

"We got them to think of the possibility," George added.

"So our attempt at matchmaking wasn't, as you so elegantly put it, _lame_," Fred said

"But incredibly well thought out and excecuted," George finished.

"What can we say? We're geniuses," they both commented.

* * *

><p><strong>And voilà! I know that it isn't my best and that I haven't been floating around the Dramione fandom for a while, but I thought that it'd be nice to post it. I hope you found it amusing! :)<strong>


End file.
